Gone
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: Just some insight into the older brother's death. This is sooo fluffy. Just kidding.


"Do not worry, you will make it, brother. I swear it!" He supported my useless body, pierced by woman's scorn and thorn. The pain was almost unbearable.

There was a loud noise, unidentifiable, but still present. Ever present. Drowning out the insects and birds and wind.

My brother's panting was muffled, but clear. His arms, his hands were searing against my skin.

He was smiling. "Brother, we are here! We are here, you see? We can make it!"

My blood bubbled up into my mouth, but I kept it at bay. I did not need to scare him anymore.

The world spun and settled, revealing my brother's face not far from mine and white petals behind and around him.

He and they were beautiful.

"Brother, brother! Listen to me!"

I swallowed my blood and spoke, teeth clenched. "I hear you, brother."

He let out a breath and smiled again. "Come, we are so close! We can heal you!"

I sighed inwardly. I couldn't. My arms were numb, my feet were numb, I could only feel the fiery pain in my torso and burning blood in my throat and mouth. "No. I cannot."

His grin faltered, but he kept at it. "What do you mean? You can! It is not far anymore!"

I shifted, the stone I was up against scratching my back and making me want to scream in agony. I raised a hand at him, my muscles screaming. I waved towards the tree. "Go, go on. Get the water for our father."

His eyes widened. "What? Are you mad? And leave you here?"

I felt a combination of blood and bile rise in my throat and I fought against it, my head rolling back with pain. I reached for my belt and fumbled helplessly before grasping the leather canteen we had brought for the water. I held it out to him. "Go, take it. Get the water and come back. I will wait for you, just go!"

He took it from me, looking at it with fear before turning back to me. I brought my hand back to my wound, trying to keep my blood inside of me. I waved towards the tree again, as he had yet to take even a step. "Go, now! Please. Do as I say, brother!"

His brows furrowed with determination and he tucked the leather away in his trousers. He looked back at me, keeping his eyes on my own, and gave me a terse nod. "I will not fail you, brother. Keep still. I will return. You will be alright! I swear it!"

"Yes, now go!"

And he was gone.

All the cautions and reserves I had left me, and I began hacking and heaving blood and bile. My throat felt as though it had been torn open, and my breaths were coming in shallow and unevenly.

It was hell in a heavenly setting.

To be so close to death in a place of life and health.

I choked out a laugh as my sight blurred. I could feel my eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Oh, darling."

I gasped and winced, rolling my head to the left.

Beside me crouched a beautiful image, all white. It was blurred and unrecognizable, glowing so brightly I had to finally give in and close my eyes.

"Oh, darling."

I could not breath anymore. My chest, it had a terrible weight on it and mouth full, my nose stuffed. Most likely with more blood.

It was ludicrous to produce this much blood when so near death. It should slow as your soul escapes you, not escape with it.

And then it was gone. All of it. Gone.

The pain, the burning, the nerves. All gone.

I tried to open my eyes, but I could not feel them.

"Darling, I am so sorry. This should not have happened."

I recognized this voice now, this melodic and entrancing sound.

_Mother?_

My voice was there, but it was not. I did not feel my mouth move, I did not feel my mouth at all.

"I could not protect you, and for that I am truly sorry."

A warmth spread throughout me, and my eyes opened. I saw brother. He was sitting on his knees next... next to me.

But not me, it could not be me.

I was here, I was there.

Was I everywhere?

I... stepped forward in a way, I suppose. I finally noticed the water pouring down his face. They were not tears, though. It was raining. Nothing was coming from his eyes anymore. He only choked, hiccuped, breathed heavily.

He was out of tears to weep.

He must have wept for a long time. And I was not there. Not here. To help him. Comfort him.

_Brother._

He couldn't hear me. I moved towards him, knelt in front of him and then his eyes finally met mine.

_Oh, brother. I am sorry._

Suddenly, I could feel. I could feel the rain drops hit my skin and I felt the mud under my knees, seeping into my clothing. I placed a hand on his shoulder, my only goal to comfort him and then lead him off to father.

He needed to save father.

He needed someone to look after him.

I frowned at his red eyes. He did not even look startled or surprised. Awed, if anything at all.

He rose to his knees, slowly. His lip quivered and I took a deep breath, not gaining any air. We just looked on at each other.

Then, together, we hugged. I wrapped my arms around him, savoring the feel of him, my brother, for the last time. I pressed my face into his hair, smelling him. I wanted to remember him, even after our journey was through.

I knew I could not stay forever.

He shook in my arms, and I rubbed his shoulders, allowing him his grief.

He was just a child! This should not be happening to him! I should have listened to him when he reminded me of our path! Why did I have to follow_ her_? That, that _demon_!

I calmed myself. I needed to focus. I have no place to grieve, not when he was still breathing, he was still _alive._

"He needs to go. His time is running out." I screwed my eyes shut, then pulled away. I opened them to see my brother, looking at me with a deep frown. He did not say a word.

Somehow, he understood.

I knew he was always gifted. A young intellectual.

I gave him a sly smirk and jut out my chin before it was gone. All of the feeling, the sense.

I was nothing again. But I saw him. I saw him blink and register my absence. His head fell again and he sat back on his knees in defeat.

And I could do nothing but watch. Watch as he slowly gathered himself, recovered his senses and began to dig. I didn't want him to, he shouldn't have had to.

_THIS IS NOT FAIR!_

"I am sorry!"

_THIS SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED!_

"I am sorry!"

_DO NOT DO THIS TO HIM!_

"I am sorry!"

_NOT HIM!_

"Darling..."

I watched him pull me, drag me to the grave. I wanted to scream, to hurt, to destroy in anger and rebellion.

He pushed the dirt over sullenly, whimpers and cries escaping him.

I stood next to him, staring down at my burial and we wept.

And I was gone. Again, I was gone.

For good.

* * *

A/N: THIS GAME WAS WAY TOO SAD.

But I loved it.

So screw the world.

I feel like the other yells and the voice of the older brother were more from the younger brother's subconscious, not so much his brother. I feel like he forced himself onward, encouraging himself forward with grief and anger.

So there. I don't think this part of the fanbase will get much, but please review.


End file.
